


Under the stars but miles away

by shehero6



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, guest starring a super asleep Karen, theyd be really cute together admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehero6/pseuds/shehero6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Kenzan video chat</p>
<p>Written at midnight so please excuse me if this stinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the stars but miles away

**Author's Note:**

> Writing on your phone at midnight? Terrible idea. 10/10 do not recommend.

"Hey Dino-boy! Can you hear me?" Jim muddled with the webcam he had perched above the old clunky laptop he had with him. Before leaving Duel Academia's main campus, he and Kenzan promised to keep in touch, which consisted mostly of video chats whenever they were able. 

"Loud and clear! You can stop moving the camera I can see you just fine-Saurus." Kenzan insisted. Jim could see he was in his shared dorm with Judai and Shou, though he was in his pajamas instead of his Ra Yellow uniform. Usually, the two reptilian fans could only speak in the evenings, due to homework and other inconveniences. 

Jim himself was outdoors in Australia, sitting in a tent he pitched up earlier that day in the outback. Despite the sun having gone down hours ago, it was still humid and hot, leaving Jim wearing only a tank top and his boxers. 

"Ok cool, because I want to show you somethin' before I fall asleep." Jim quickly picked up his laptop, carefully stepping over the sleeping form of Karen, and taking a couple steps outside of his tent. 

Pointing the webcam up towards the sky the young Australian asked, "You seeing this, Dino-boy?"

"Wow..." Came the hushed voice of Kenzan from the laptop's speaker. 

The night sky was vibrant with millions of stars, thankfully visible due to no light pollution in the outback. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly watching the stars. 

"Hey, Jim-Don?" Kenzan interrupted the silence. Jim made a grunt of sorts to let him know to go on, "I just wished on a star, do you want to hear what I wished for-Saurus?" 

Jim wiped a bit of dust off his shirt, "Ain't that jinxing it?" He chuckled, but made no indication that he wasn't curious. 

"I wished for spring break to come sooner. Then I can finally come visit you there-Saurus." Kenzan's computer chair creaked as he adjusted himself. 

Under the stars, Jim let out an airy laugh, "I keep tellin' you Dino-boy, it's not gonna come any faster if you keep complaining about it!" He picked up the laptop again and brought it inside the tent, again making sure he didn't step on Karen. Setting it down again next to his sleeping bag, he readjusted the webcam back to normal. 

"It's just two more months, Dino-boy. Then it's just you, me, and Karen. And maybe also the beach." Do you like beaches? I kind of figured you did because of where your dorm is..." 

"Jim." Kenzan interrupted, "I like beaches don't worry-Don." 

"Right, sorry mate."

"Don't worry about it. It's getting pretty late, I should probably get to sleep-Saurus..." 

"Alright, you take care ok?" 

Kenzan nodded. "Two more months-Don."

"Two more months." 

"Goodnight Jim. Tell Karen I said hi-Saurus!" 

"Of course, love you Dino-boy."

"Love you too- Saurus."

Jim waved a couple times before he closing his laptop. He can wait two more months.


End file.
